The Game Never Ends
by GabyGabri
Summary: The Master of Games is back for the girls, but an extra treat is in store for the boys, who get to watch the tournament! Will the boys try and help the girls get out of the mess, or will they grab some popcorn and start taking bets?
1. Chapter 1

_I own no one I own nothing._

**The Game Never Ends**

**The Girl's Turn**

Three strong bolts of lighting struck the Titan Tower living room floor, and three boyish figures emerged suddenly out of the yellow glow. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans appeared just as the lighting disappeared.

Beast Boy gave a loud sigh, and walked down to the couch, "Man, I'm so tired! Fighting Wildebeast then getting trapped in the jewel thingy then fighting the Master was exhausting!" he slumped down on the couch after his sentence, "I think I'll take a nap."

"Well, BB's right, time to hit the sack!" Cyborg yawned.

"Wait, where are the girls?" Robin asked suddenly.

Cyborg clasped his hands together like a speaker phone, "RAVEN! STAR! TERRA! WE'RE HOME!"

"Yeah girls, the boys are back!" Beast Boy jumped up and yelled into the house.

There was an echo that seemed to reverberate off the empty tower walls.

No answer.

"Search the Tower." Robin ordered.

The boys, now serious, obeyed without question. The three boys searched and searched all throughout the Tower. Looking under beads, in closets, in the bathrooms, even in Raven's room. But still with all their searching, they found no trace of the three Titan girls.

After sometime the boys reconvened in the Living room, worry evident on all their expressions.

"What if there were trouble right before we got back? Could they be fighting in the city?" Cyborg suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, it's a good chance." Robin said as he walked down to the computers below the large window screen, "We'll track down their homing devices from the computer and see where they-"

"Hello Heroes!" came a booming voice that suddenly echoed throughout the Tower.

Robin jumped back and prepared to fight, Beast Boy squealed and fell over himself, and Cyborg readied his sonic arm in surprise. All of them looked up at the screen, which was suddenly an image of the Master of Games himself, starring down at them all.

"Dude, we beat you!" Beast Boy pointed at him, shocked, "How did you-"

"I have told you before Heroes, I am the Master of Games! No one defeats me!" he boomed.

"What do you want?" Robin yelled back, cutting strait to the point.

"I want what you have taken from me, Heroes. Power. More power."

"You mean other's powers that you steal! Well, you're not going to get it, there's no way any more heroes will fight in your stupid games ever again!" Robin announced menacingly.

"Oh, but you are not the only ones with powers Heroes."

The image shifted from his face, to the room they had stood in but mere hours ago. All three boys gasped as they saw who was standing in their places now.

"The girls!" Cyborg shouted in alarm.

The image switched back to the face of the master, his yellow eyes glinting evilly back at them through the screen, his fanged teeth showing through whenever he uttered a word.

"Yes, heroes, I have taken your heroines!"

"Give them back to us, or we'll-" Robin threatened.

"What can you do, young champion? You are in a different dimension, there is no way for you to save them, or defeat me. Soon, they will fall one by one, and their powers will become my own, and I will truly be the Master of Games! And you, will watch as they fight, knowing what comes for them next. As punishment for trying to defeat me, I will force you to watch your friends fall, and become mine, and there is nothing you can do to save them!"

The boys watched the screen helplessly as the girls walked around the room, introducing themselves and talking of the exciting tournament yet to come. They were speechless, unsure of what to do, how to warn the girls...they would fall prey to the game just as they did, and they would be lost to the Master, and never to come home again.

"You see now, heroes, the game never ends!" laughter filled the speakers of the screen and echoed off the Tower walls, "I must leave you now, Heroes to attend to your friends. Please, enjoy the show."

Suddenly communication with the Master broke off, and the screen switched to four different views spread across the screen of the same scene. Starfire, Terra, and Raven stood together, their lips moving, but was unauidiable to the boys. A few other girls scattered the ground, all moving from person to person, either sizing up the competition or introducing themselves.

"Master!" Robin called out to the villain.

When there was no reply, Robin watched the four screens and growled in anger.

"Cyborg, I want you working on trying to get a signal to them."

"On it." Cyborg replied shortly, already typing madly into the computer.

"Beast Boy-" he paused for a second, "watch the screens and update us on what's happening."

"Right." The green teen said importantly and sat down on the couch, watching the screen diligently.

Robin flipped open the communicator, "Starfire, to you read me?"

The communicator crackled in reply.

"Raven?"

More static.

"The communicators are useless," he threw it to the floor as he spoke, and turned to Cyborg, "have you got anything yet?"

"No, I can't even get a transmit location to tap into! All frequencies are just cut off in that place! There's no way to get a signal in or out."

Robin growled and slammed his fist on the table, "That's not good enough! We have to-"

"Rob, cool it man!" Cyborg tried to calm him down.

"Don't you understand? The girls are in danger! If we can't warn them-"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay." Beast Boy cut in, "I mean, we kinda figured it out right?"

Robin glowered at him, "No, we didn't. And I almost lost you two because I was being a stupid, competitive jerk-"

"Well, the girls aren't that competitive, Rob." Cyborg added, "and hopefully they'll be able to figure it out sooner than we did."

"Hopefully?" Robin spat the word, "We can't rely on hope to save our friends. What if they don't figure it out?"

"Give a little more credit to our girls, man."

"Yeah, they're like way smarter than us-sometimes." Beast Boy amended.

"But they're in danger!"

"They can take care of themselves." Cyborg confidently stated, "Besides, they're in an alternate dimension, there is no possible way I can reach them, just like when we were in there, I couldn't reach anyone here."

"So are you suggesting that we just sit here and do nothing while they're in danger?" Robin accused.

Cyborg opened his mouth to retort, but Beast Boy cut in.

"We could watch them fight! Dudes it'll be so cool, it'll be like wrestle mania, except we know them so it'll be even cooler to watch-" He said eagerly, then piped up when he saw Robin's angry face,"I mean-we can't do anything right? So why not watch to keep an eye on their progress...?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" Cyborg chimed in enthusiastically, "I'll get the popcorn!"

"We should be trying to help them!" Robin stated sternly, "Not sitting here enjoying it!"

"Chill out dude, take a drink." Cyborg shoved a soda in his hand, "Have a seat, and think of it as an action movie, starring our girls!"

Robin stared from the drink to Cyborg, to Beast Boy (who were both awaiting his permission with large smiles on their faces), and then to the tv screen. He took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt to watch."

"YES!" Beast Boy threw fists into the air, "I can't wait to see Terra kick some butt!"

"I'm calling the rest of the boys over! Slapping some ribs on the BBQ! This is gonna be a party!" activating the communicator on his arm, Cyborg called the boys they had just seen moments ago. Only Speedy and Aqualad answered his call.

"Hey ya'll! Guess what? you better get your butts over here, cause it's the girl's turn!"

Robin sighed again, ever the serious one in the situation. A dark look crossed his expression as he watched the screen, his eyes fixed on his team mates who were completely unaware of what they had just gotten into.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own no one, I own nothing_

**The Game Never Ends**

**The Heroines**

"BatGirl, the trained for combat protege of an infamous hero."

"Robin, you're missing it!" Cyborg shouted over the tv.

Robin hesitantly put the communicator back into his utility belt, sighing as he did. Worry consumed him, as if often did when his team mates were concerned. He had a bad feeling about this, hopefully the girls would come out safe from this.

Robin entered the room just as the last contestant left the screen (_'who was that?' _he thought, _'she looked familiar._') and Raven's hooded face appeared.

"Raven, the mysterious empath who you don't want to mess with."

A half grin crossed his face after the master finished Raven's description. He heard both Beast Boy and Cyborg laugh appreciatively. He sat down on the couch just as Raven's picture was replaced by:

"Wondergirl, a young amazon warrior who wields an unbreakable lasso." The young blue-eyed girl was strikingly pretty, her brunette hair pulled back into a high ponytail, showing off glittering star earrings. She wore a red dress patterned with stars and a golden belt that formed a W in the front. Her golden lasso hung at her side, a smile on her red lips.

"I've heard of her," Speedy commented from the other side of Cyborg, "they say she's pretty tough."

"Jinx, the nasty girl with a gift for giving bad luck."

"She's no heroine!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Yeah, Gizmo was at ours too remember?"

"Bumble Bee, a buzzing heroine who has a sting to match."

"Who is she?" Aqualad asked aloud.

Cyborg shrugged, "She looks like a good guy to me."

"Terra, the geokinetic girl who will rock your world."

"Yeah Terra!" the green teen jumped up, spilling his drink everywhere.

"Cheshire, an expertise Marshall artist with the smile to make you squeal."

"Woah, who is she?" asked Speedy.

"She plays for the other team." Robin answered him, "I've fought her personally, she's pretty good."

"And Starfire, the alien powerhouse who is stronger than looks."

Robin watched as Starfire's picture faded back with the others, his eyes focused souly on she be one of the ones to make it to the final round? Or would she be one of the first to be captured the Master's trap?

"Bets!" Cyborg called out as the Master was saying, "...Eight brave and worthy heroines, but only one shall win..."

Beast Boy instantly called out, "I'm betting on Terra!"

"That Wondergirl looked like she could be the one to win it." Aqualad added.

"No, I'm thinking Cheshire. No super power beats pure skill." Speedy imputed.

"I'm going with Raven." Said Cyborg, "I mean, I've seen her do some crazy things."

"How about you Robin?" Beast Boy nudged him, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to take bets on this."

Everyone else groaned a bit, as if they were expecting his answer.

"All right party pooppopper!" said Cyborg teasingly, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see who wins!"

As the four boys continued to talk among themselves excitedly about which girls would win or loose, Robin turned his attention back to the screen, which had returned to the four split images of the same view. All eight girls stood in different groups, possibly all talking about the same subjects.

The only thought on Robin's mind was if the girls would find out in time.

* * *

"I shall give you some time to talk amongst yourselves, and prepare for round one!" the Master of Games' voice boomed through the room, and with a flash off lightning, he disappeared, leaving the girls to mingle.

Starfire turned to Raven and Terra, "Friends, I am not so certain of what this 'Tournament' means."

"It means everyone in this room is going to fight each other, and the winner of them all gets a prize!" Terra explained enthusiastically before Raven could.

"Then this is like the Tameranian game of Thrackmar? The competitor goes through a series of challenges and if they are victorious they are rewarded with a thraschilla?" Starfire's face lit up eagerly, "Oh this is wonderful friends if one of us claims victory we will earn a thraschilla! That is the 'prize' the Master of Games speaks of yes?"

A laugh was heard from behind them. The girls turned to see Jinx standing with Bumble Bee and Cheshire at her flanks, all staring at them with mean eyes.

"No one knows what you're talking about _alien_."

Starfire, recognizing them turned on the defensive, "And why do you find yourselves present here? You are members of the Hive and no heroines of any sort-"

"What's the matter, Titan? Afraid we'll kick your butts without your boys here to save you?" Jinx smirked.

"Hey," Terra stepped in the conversation, "cool it pinky or we'll show you just what we can do without the boys!"

"So you're the new Titan. Hah! I'd like to see how you'd loose!"

"That's it-" Terra balled up her fists, and started to go at the, three villanesses, ready to fight.

"Enough!" Raven stepped in front of them, her back toward the Hive members, "Fighting it pointless."

"Which is why you won't make it to round two." Jinx added.

Raven ignored the comment.

"Yeah you're right Raven, save it for the competition." Terra stepped back and turned away from the girls, and walked away to introduce herself to Wondergirl.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood on the edge of the group, simply observing the scene.

* * *

"This is intense!" Speedy commented, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I wonder if they know we can hear them." Beast Boy thought aloud.

"I doubt it." Robin said, "The Master probably won't mention anything incase he blows his little secret.

"Aw man!" Cyborg whined, pointing at Bumble Bee, "She's a bad guy!"

* * *

Starfire imitated her friends, and turned to leave the scene, but from behind her she heard the villainess' conversation.

"She can't even defend herself in an argument, much less a fight." Jinx said in a loud, bratty tone.

"She's nice." Bumble Bee said, "Too nice."

"Yeah she's weak. Starfire will be one of the first to go." Jinx laughed mischievously.

Starfire fumed as she stood next to Raven.

"Don't let them get to you." Raven said, "that's what they want."

Starfire sighed defeatedly, "I know, but on my home planet the issue of niceness is shown as weakness, and weakness is taken as an insult to my people. I have been called this before by my sister and it affects me in a way that I fear no one understands. Raven, do you remember earlier when I mentioned that I had a bad feeling about this-"

"You guys gotta meet Wondergirl-" Terra joined the two, interrupting Starfire's rambling, "She's from Amazon! Man, this is gonna be on tough competition."

"Hey there," a confident voice announced herself as a she approached them. They all turned to at the newcomer. The girl was dressed in an all black uniform that fit perfectly to her figure, revealing no skin but on her masked face. The uniform bore a yellow bat emblem on her chest, with yellow boots too match. Her flaming red hair emerged from behind her mask, and bounced as she walked. Her blue eyes were positively glinting with a confidence.

"You guys must be the Titans."

* * *

Robin sprayed his drink all over the table when he heard the familiar voice address all his friends. He stared at the girl, his mouth slightly open in shock, his masked eyes wide.

"When was she announced?" Robin exclaimed.

"Chill out, Rob," Cyborg shoved popcorn in his mouth, "you were in the other room when she came on screen."

Robin glowered up at the screen, his eyes fixed on Batgirl. He hadn't seen her in such a long time, sure they e-mailed all the time, but to see her in person? This was a part of his life he never shared with his team, and now he would be forced to tell them. He should have known that she would be one of the contestants. She was, after all, one of the best female fighters in the world, and they had trained side by side together...

"I'm guessing you know her?" Aqualad asked with a raised eye-brow.

"We used to work together." He answered cryptically.

* * *

"Well, I zoned out the entire time the monkey was talking, and Robin's told me all about his team in Jump, so let me guess who's who." She turned her eyes to Terra, "You're Terra, the new girl, geokinesis right?"

"Yeah!" Terra shook her extended hand.

"And you're Raven." She pointed at her with a smile.

"Hi." Raven blinked at her.

"And you must be Starfire right?"

"Yes." Starfire shook the girl's hand, "How did you know it was me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You looked like the nice one." She replied simply.

Starfire looked as if there were flames erupting from every side of her, as she fumed at the girl's remark. She had just about enough of people calling her nice today, every time someone said it it seemed like they were insulting her.

"And how do you know Robin?" Starfire asked somewhat stiffly.

"He and I worked together before he moved to Jump, we were very close. We kinda still are actually."

Starfire seemed to have trouble controlling her facial expression as she listened to the girl. Questions raced through her mind, _'What did she mean by Robin and her were still close?' 'How "close had they been?'_

"I'm Batgirl." She finally introduced herself.

"Glad to meet you." Terra said, "I've heard a lot about you. You know I've made my way to Gotham a few times-"

Raven turned to Starfire rather than join the conversation between Terra and Batgirl, "I think that this might be where the boys disappeared to for two days."

Starfire gasped, "Yes, it makes perfect with the sense! With our appearance here must mean that the boys have completed the competition and are returned home safely!"

"I never said that," Raven murmured a bit darkly, "But we must have taken their places-"

"Heroines!" the Master of Games' voice boomed over the conversations.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the podium.

"Round One! Face your opponents!"

* * *

"Batgirl vs Terra! Raven vs Cheshire! Wondergirl vs Bumble Bee! And Starfire vs Jinx!"

The boys all shouted in excitement as the fights were announced. The Titans all broke immediately into conversation at the same time. They all discussed and debated about which girls they were rooting for, and who they were expecting to loose within the first round.

"Raven's gonna have her hands full with Cheshire." Speedy said cynically.

"What? No way, Raven's defeated villains like Cheshire before-" Cyborg began, as a defensive Speedy cut in and argued his case.

Beast Boy turned to Aqualad, "I bet Star beats the crud out of Jinx!"

"I'm not too sure," Aqualad countered, "Jinx is right, Starfire is too nice, it's a weakness she'll pay for."

Robin, who could not help but to listen in, frowned when he heard that. Aqualad did have a point, Starfire was too nice for her own good sometimes, and it would give Jinx the upper hand in battle. If only she could revert to the alien girl that first crash landed on earth-she would be unstoppable. But the Starfire now was caring, and kind. No matter how much Robin admired those traits of hers, they weren't ideal for the situation, and she _needed_ to be one of the ones who made it through.

"Nah, you just haven't seen Star get really angry-its nuts dude!"

"Maybe-" Aqualad began, but Beast Boy cut in.

"I just can't wait to see Terra and Batgirl go at it! With Terra's powers, she'll for sure made it to round two!"

Robin grinned slightly, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What?" Beast Boy rounded on him, "How are you so sure Batgirl will win?"

Robin shrugged, "I've seen her take down superheroes with greater powers than Terra's."

"Yeah right Batgirl has nothing, how can-?"

"You're obligated to say that! You're her teammate!" Speedy's voice rose over Beast Boy's.

"Hey!" Robin stood up, and faced the boys, "Look, this isn't about who we want to win or loose. This isn't a game-"

"Oh sit down the fights are about to start!" Speedy interrupted his serious rant.

Robin narrowed his eyes sternly at them.

"Yeah, dude, sit down and stop raining on our parade!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Robin, I want to help the girls as much as you do. But there's nothing we can do! When we were in there I couldn't even get a signal much less contact any of them! They're in an alternate dimension remember?"

Robin let out a stubborn sigh and balled his fists up in frustration. He hated feeling this helpless...

"Look," Cyborg began again, his tone slightly softer, "We need to watch to see who gets eliminated, so we can work on contacting the winners and warning them later. So why don't you sit down and watch?"

Robin, though grudgingly, dragged himself back to the couch and flung himself down on it, a permanent frown etched onto his face as he forced himself to watch the screen.

"Yeah," Beast boy said, shoving popcorn in Robin's lap, "and try to enjoy yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I own no one, I own nothing_

**The Game Never Ends**

**Terra vs Batgirl**

In a flash of brilliant yellow lightning, two shaped appeared from the burst of energy.

Terra stood, goggles hanging around her neck, her pale blue eyes scanning the arena. There was a light blueish-orange sky above her, or at least, she thought it was a sky. By the look of the lighting it was sunset, captured in the arena so it would never fade into darkness. The sky was cut off in a perfect circle, as Terra realized that she was in the middle of a large crater, tall rock walls rising up all around her. The ground beneath her feet was solid rock as well.

Terra smiled, at least her advantage was all around.

"So I guess this is where we-" her sentence was cut short by a sudden kick to the stomach, which threw her off her feet and thudded to the ground a few feet off.

Batgirl landed in front of her, her yellow boots just inches from her face, "Sorry, but it is a competition."

* * *

"OOOOH!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted at they watched.

"I hope Terra's okay!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he shoveled more popcorn into his mouth.

"Man, that is cold!" Cyborg announced, a grin on his face, "You know," he turned to Robin, "I can see how you two used to work together."

Robin gave him a serious frown and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Right," Terra breathed, "so nothing **personal**!" her eyes instantly glowed yellow as she manipulated the rock under Batgirl's feet. Terra yelled as the rock shot upward like a wall, Batgirl flew on the other side and hit the floor.

The caped girl flipped through the air and landed in a perfect lunge.

Terra got to her feet and pushed her hands out, shooting the rock wall she just created forward, zooming at Batgirl.

Ready for the attack, Batgirl leapt into the air. She pushed off the top of the wall with one hand, flipped in the air and soared down towards Terra, throwing little round metallic balls at her.

Terra, recognizing the detonators, raised another wall in front of her as they exploded all around her. She was thrown backward again as the explosion hit her protective wall, chunks of rock falling in every direction. She fell to the floor again, but this time caught herself and landed clumsily on her feet.

She stabilized herself and looked up to see Batgirl flying through the hole in the rock, and swiftly aiming for a kick to her side. Terra blocked it, and threw in a kick of her own, that was blocked. She aimed for a punch to Batgirl, one, two, three times but all were expertly avoided. She blocked another kick from Batgirl but was not fast enough to avoid a punch to her face. Terra fell onto her back again, feeling frustrated that she kept on ending up on the floor.

Batgirl smiled playfully, glad to have the upper hand as far as fighting was concerned. She waited for Terra to get to her feet before she ran at her for another attack. Terra extended her arms horizontally, in a powerful movement, her gloved hands glowing. As she moved her hands, a ravine crumbled away in front of her. Batgirl, found herself on the other side of the fault as it formed. Thinking quickly, she did not stop her running assault, but instead increased her speed and leapt across the fault just as it broke into a deeper crack.

She landed gracefully on the other side skidding a bit as she hit the rock ground. Terra quickly raised the rock from beneath her and lifted it into the air as a huge chunk. The pieces that broke off from the rock, she used and threw at an unsuspecting Batgirl.

Watching Terra begin her attack, Batgirl started to run toward her opponent again, dodging the rocks that were pelted at her. Suddenly, a rock hit her on the arm, which caused her to lose her balance. She spun over the injured shoulder, quickly regaining balance, and dodged two more rocks. Still running at Terra, she smoothly extracted a bow staff from her utility belt. She hit a rock to her left, then one to her right, then on in front of her. Batgirl leapt onto one of the bigger rocks and jumped onto another, using them as a stairway to her target, knocking aside rocks that crumbled under her bow staff as she did.

Terra dropped all the rocks, just as Batgirl planted the bow staff into one and flung herself into the air, leaving her weapon still implanted in the falling rock, and kicking Terra strait in the abdomen with perfect form. She was knocked backward, landing near the edge of the rock. Barely able to breathe, she picked herself back up, fury raging within her that Batgirl got to her again.

Batgirl only smiled competitively, and put her fists up, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

Terra, her blue eyes covered by the yellow glow, fanned her hands out angrily into balled fists. The side of the rock Batgirl was standing on crumbled beneath her, and she plummeted to the ground. Acting quickly, she turned herself in the air as she fell, she grabbed her grapple hook from her utility belt and shot it at the rock. It connected and held, Batgirl used it to swing herself under the rock, launched herself up and over the other side, landing right behind Terra.

Terra was looking over the edge, waiting to see where Batgirl had fallen, and did not expect to be ambushed from behind as Batgirl then swung her arm around Terra's shoulders and immobilized her arms. Letting out a surprised yell, Terra struggled to get out of her grip, but the girl's hold was unbreakable. Batgirl, who had her perfectly in her hold, felt Terra suddenly stop her efforts.

There was a moment of silence, where Batgirl began to realize what was about to happen, but it was too late.

A rock was slammed into Batgirl's side, knocking her off of Terra and clear over the edge. She hit the ground hard, momentum rolled her a few feet from the spot she impacted. It took her a moment to collect herself and mentally erase the pain from the rock and her side.

A dark shadow that was growing smaller on the ground beside her was her only warning. She leapt to the side just in time as a massive boulder exploded on the ground where she just was. Looking up, she saw Terra speeding toward her on the rock, another boulder aiming for her new position. She cartwheeled out of the way and into several different flips and the rocks followed her every move.

On her last flip in the air, she quickly drew two discs from her utility belt and threw them at the girl. The disc hit the rock and fell apart under Terra's feet, then the other disc exploded into a net the strung itself around Terra. Unable to raise a rock to catch herself, Terra was pummeled into the ground.

She ran toward Terra, but skidded to a halt to see the blonde girl unmoving, her eyes shut as if she were sleeping.

Batgirl smiled when she saw that her opponent was still breathing.

She won.

"Winner, Batgirl!" the Master of Games' voice rang out through the arena.

* * *

"NO! TERRA!" Beast Boy leapt up and shouted, spilling popcorn everywhere, "She lost! That means she's in trouble!"

"Now you see why this is so dangerous?" Robin rose to his feet, "We have to find a way to send them a message! We have to help them before it's too late-"

"How, man?" Cyborg intervened.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but found none came. Irritated, he paced in front of the screen and growled in frustration, "I hate just sitting here and not doing anything to help them!"

"We do too, but there's nothing we can do. The girls are going to be okay man, like I said before, they can take care of themselves! We are just gonna have to wait it out until one of them wins, figures it out, and hopefully saves everyone else."

Robin narrowed his eyes grimly, "Yeah, but what if they don't?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing and no one. Nothing belongs to me._

**The Games Never Ends**

**Wondergirl vs Bumble Bee**

Striking right in the center of a white brightly lit arena, two lightning bolts appeared in two female shapes. Wondergirl and Bumble Bee stood in the area, which was a large glass box, stretching tall and wide, its transparent glass walls showing a white outside with no visible ground. The box stood still in mid-air, unmoving as it somehow floated, supporting the two competitors.

"Begin!"

Bumble Bee drew her B-shaped stingers from her sides, holding them ready for battle. She smirked at her opponent, knowing with one look at the red-dressed girl that she would be the one to win. What could a measly lasso do to her? Confidence welled up inside of her.

Wondergirl, who was stretching out her long golden-glowing lasso, also looked up at Bumble Bee, her blue eyes glinting. A smile spread across her red lips that matched Bumble Bee's.

"Well, good luck to ya." Bumble Bee said, activating her stingers.

Wondergirl smiled broadly, "Likewise."

* * *

"This should be good." Aqualad smiled and popped a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I just want to see what that lasso can do." Speedy pointed at it, "I've heard stories, but never seen it in action."

"So who does everyone think-" Beast Boy started but was interrupted by the answers.

"Bumble Bee." Cyborg said.

"Wondergirl." said Speedy.

"Bumble Bee." said Aqualad.

"Well, I think Wondergirl has a shot!" add Beast Boy, "Be the tie breaker Rob?"

The four boys turned their head to Robin, who did not reply, but stared up at the screen intently.

The four shrugged and turned back to the screen.

* * *

Bumble Bee pushed off the floor, and flew strait at the girl, her wings beating faster that the eye could see. Aiming her stingers, she fired them as she flew.

Wonder girl quickly deflected all the yellow energies with the armor clasped around her wrists, alternating arms as they hit her. She remained in her position as Bee flew at her, now amazed by how easily her stingers were defeated, and fueled by a competitive fire.

Wondergirl smiled again as Bee closed in, raising a fist into and aiming it right at her face. Just before impact Wondergirl lifted up just inches from the ground, and moved over quickly out of her way.

Bee had just enough time to gasp in surprise as she slammed into the glass wall that Wondergirl once stood in front of. With a yelp of pain, Bumble Bee realized that the wall was extremely durable, that or otherwise very thick.

Wondergirl's yell was the spilt-second warning for Bee to shrink into a tiny size, avoiding the powerful fist that was thrown against the spot she had just been. Landing on her arm, Bee ran up the length of it, firing her stingers at the amazon's face and neck. She squealed in protest, shaking her head and waving her arms around in a rather girly action. Bee lifted off from her arm and flew around her body, stinging everywhere.

Growing frustrated, Wondergirl finally caught sight of her small opponent and smacked her with the backside of her hand. Bee flew to the side and collided with the wall, when she hit the floor she transformed back into her normal size.

Groaning in pain, she looked up to see Wondergirl floating above her. Her lasso in one hand, the other held flat out and curling upwards, taunting her to attack again.

Bee's green eyes narrowed in anger and pushed herself off the glass floor, her wings beating furiously. She drew her stingers again, shouting each time she fired them at the heroine. Wondergirl, deflected one, two, three, four with her miraculous armor, then swiftly dodged the others, letting the others fly past her.

Wondergirl moved to remove her growing lasso from her belt, but was stopped by a stinger to the back, which had apparently ricochet off the glass wall. She yelped in pain and fell a few feet in the air, turning to look at the other stingers that were now bouncing off all four of the walls and zooming all over the arena.

The girls gasped and were forced to fly out of the way as a sting tore between them.

"Look what you did!" Wondergirl shouted at Bee as they flew side by side, moving randomly dodge stingers.

"This is NOT my fault." Bee yelled back and turned to her, only to see a red boot with gold stripes collide with her face.

Bee was kicked sideways into the wall, hit it with a loud thud. Gathering herself quickly, she pushed off of it and launched herself forward.

From the other side of the arena, Wondergirl pushed off the other wall, flying at Bumble Bee with incredible speed. The two girls flew at each other their expressions hard and fierce. Neither changed course, daring the other to move and end the game of chicken.

But Wondergirl was quicker than Bumble Bee.

She caught the yellow stripped girl at her shoulders as the girls met in the middle of the arena, used her strength to force her back into the glass wall she had just hit. Bee's back slammed into the wall again as Wondergirl held her there, aiming another fist to her face.

Bee lifted a strong arm just in time to block the hit, grasping the armor cuffed forearm in her hand and held it to the side to throw her own punch in Wondergirl's stomach. Wondergirl yelped, but retaliated with a knee to her side. Bee elbowed the side of her face with her free arm, and whirled Wondergirl's forearm around the side of her, flinging the heroine off of her.

Disoriented, Wondergirl careened to the side, but caught herself as she fell and faced Bumble Bee, an angry frown evident on her expression.

Bee smiled victoriously, drew her stingers, and propelled her wings towards Wondergirl for another attack.

Wondergirl grabbed her lasso and whipped it through the air, shouting as she did. Before Bee knew it, she was wrapped around in it, the golden twine strung tightly around her, holding her arms down at her sides. A wave of bright golden energy puled quickly down the lasso and shocked Bumble Bee. She screamed in pain, but it ceased just as abruptly as it began.

Trying to escape, Bee shrunk herself, but gasped in surprise as the lasso copied her, shrinking perfectly to hold her in her new size.

Wondergirl swung the lasso over her head, a few times, Bumble Bee was dragged through the air at a dizzying speed. She returned herself to normal size in mid swing just as Wondergirl changed the course and lead the lasso into the side of the wall.

Wondergirl wrapped the lasso around her hand to strengthen the hold, then yanked it to the opposite wall, then forced to it up to the ceiling, then pulled it the floor. She looked down at her opponent, who lay unmoving, the lasso still holding her captive.

With a simple tug of the rope, the golden lasso unwrapped itself from around Bumble Bee, who was now coming around.

She sat up, rubbing her head, a grimace on her face. Suddenly, Bumble Bee disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving Wondergirl alone, staring down to the spot where she vanished.

"Winner, Wondergirl!"

* * *

"Yes!" Speedy punched the air, and gave Aqualad a high five, "Told you the Bee didn't have what it takes."

"She put up quite a fight though." Aqualad commented appreciatively.

"That's one more trapped in the Jewel now." Robin said softly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"Well, at least she was a Hive member, right?" Beast Boy suggested, "At least one of the bad guys are eliminated-"

"It still doesn't make it right." Robin said as he leaned forward and rubbed a gloved hand over his forehead.

"Man, if all your gonna do is sit here and stress out the entire time, you might as well go into the other room." Cyborg said, "Don't kill yourself with worry, why don't you _try_ and relax?"

"Yeah, you're driving us all crazy!" Beast Boy had to chime in.

"I'm not going anywhere," was Robin's curt reply.

"Good. Now start enjoying yourself, or we'll kick your butt out!"

Robin sighed, but let a small grin slowly spread across his lips, "Well, I have to admit it was a good fight."

"That's the spirit!" Cyborg cheered.

"I knew Wondergirl would win all along." Robin added, the smile more prominent.

"Is that right?" Cyborg teased, "All right Mr. I-know-all, Raven and Cheshire are up next. Who's gonna win?

"Raven." Robin said almost immediately.

"No way!" Speedy argued, "Cheshire is an expertise marshal artist-you said yourself she's good-"

"True, she's going to have a good shot, but-"

"It's starting!" Aqualad put an end to the discussion.

All five Titans boys renewed their attention to the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own...anything._

**The Game Never Ends**

**Raven vs Cheshire**

Raven appeared miraculously in the middle of a very dark arena. Looking to be lit by the silver-blue moon that hung frozen directly in the middle in the sky, she calmly glanced around at her surroundings.

A forest.

How original.

Trees surrounded her, leaving only a medium-sized clearing in which she stood. All around her the ground seemed to reflect the silver moonlight, casting questionable shadows within the dark cover of the tree's many leaved branches. She had to assume that this was more of Cheshire's arena, but at least she had a supply of trees and rock she could throw around.

"Begin!" echoed the familiar voice, apparently from out of sight.

Scanning the trees again, Raven thought to herself how pointless this fight was. As she searched, there was a white smile that stood out against the darkness.

Before Raven could react, the smile launched out of the trees, and Cheshire landed in front of her in a deep cat-like lunge. The mask was creepy, Raven had to admit, those unblinking green eyes, with the way too drawn out smile were intimidating, but not enough to send chills down Raven's spine.

Raven broke the silence, "Look I'm not really-"

Before she could finish, however, Cheshire came running at her on all fours. She somersaulted and launched herself up backwards, with her feet aiming down at Raven.

Reacting quickly, Raven blocked her blow with a black shield that formed in front of her hands. Cheshire skimmed its side with a '_zingg_' and was forced to land on the other side of Raven.

Cheshire landed for no longer than a second before she began her attack again, punching and kicking wildly as Raven continued to block them as quickly as she could.

Kick. "I didn't-" Block.

Punch, swing kick. "Want to-" Block, block.

"Fight you-" another block.

Cheshire, fighting too fast for Raven to see, finally was able to kick her side, throwing the goth girl off balance. Then another punch to her chest, then a cartwheel kick that hit Raven double in the face.

Staggering backward, Raven regained her balance and stared at Cheshire with angry violet eyes.

"Never mind." Raven said, anger seeping into her voice. Her eyes enveloped in black, and she reached for a nearby rock with her powers and hurled it at Cheshire with a yell.

Cheshire dodged it expertly, and rolled right in front of Raven, nearly a foot away from her face.

Raven gasped as Cheshire flung out her arms to the side, her long green sleeves exposing three sharp metallic blades that sprung from her fists on each side. They gleamed in the moonlight menacingly.

The villaness swung right hitting a shield Raven composed quickly, then left hitting another, then cut strait over her hooded head as Raven bent backwards to avoid the sharp steel claws. Regaining her posture, Raven found herself blind sighted to the kick that was delivered to her stomach. Knocking the wind out of her, she stumbled back into a tree trunk.

She tried to get herself off the trunk, but Cheshire was too quick. She slammed a thin but strong leg at Raven, right in the middle of her chest. Cheshire held her leg there forcefully, pinning Raven back up against the tree with a hard thump. Cheshire pivoted her body around without moving her leg, so that her masked face was directly in Raven's.

"Purr." Cheshire cooed.

Slightly disturbed, Raven's eyes went white under the hood and two rocks were suddenly zooming together, on either side of Cheshire. Raven felt the leg lift off of her and a flash of green fabric before the rocks smashed together where she was just standing.

The only thing remaining was a pink smile that floated right in front of the two rocks, seemingly taunting Raven with it's wide smile.

Releasing the rocks, they split in the middle and fell back to the ground. Cheshire was standing behind them, not a scratch on her, the pink floating remnants fading perfectly away into the mask that was on her face a few feet behind.

Raven's mouth opened slightly in awe. '_How did she do that?'_

Cheshire ran at her again. Raven, shaking off her shock, moved away from the tree behind her.

Before raven could react, Cheshire was flipping through the air, right over her head. Cheshire gripped the top of Raven's hood in her claws as she flipped. She landed facing Raven, but ripped the hood clean off. Raven stood, surprised by the sudden attack.

Cheshire stood a little ways off, the blue torn hood caught on the metal claws, her smiling face relentless in it's taunts.

Raven felt exposed, as if her hood was the source of her control over her anger.

The whites of her eyes turned black, and she threw an open palm toward a nearby tree. The tree was quickly lifted and swung at Cheshire, who jumped, landed on the tree, and ran along its length crouched forward like a cat. Raven split the tree right were Cheshire crawled, leaving her to fall through the crack.

Just before Cheshire hit the floor she was hit by the force of the two halves of the tree, batting her around like a cat with yarn. Throwing the halves aside, Raven again directed her attention to where Cheshire fell face first into the floor-

But found her not there.

_'What was with this girl and disappearing?'_ She thought as she scanned the forest again, knowing that somewhere in its shadows Cheshire was hiding. Frantically turning her head from side to side to try and find her, Raven backed into another tree, her face scowling.

"This is pointless. Take control." She told herself, closing her eyes. With her eyes shut she reached out into the forest with her power to try and sense where the villainess was hiding. Her power raised alarm in her suddenly as she sensed Cheshire right in front of her.

Snapping her eyes open, she ducked just in time as the claws tore open the tree trunk. Raven moved out from under her arm and levitated up in the air, turning and throwing a constant stream of rocks and branches down at her.

Cheshire leapt out of the way and landed perfectly into a nearby tree, where Raven lost sight of her again. Irritated with the girl's apparent vanishing power, Raven let her emotions get the better of her and decided to solve the problem the easy way.

"You wanna play rough?" Raven said, her monotone rising a bit, "I can play rough."

She closed her eyes, and gathered her power, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly all the trees in close perimeter were consumed in black and lined in white. With a yell of command from Raven they were ripped from the ground. Their roots rose into the air, reluctant to separate from the ground.

In one of the moving trees, Cheshire crouched on a branch, clinging onto it for dear life.

Smirking a bit, Raven rose all the trees to her level and began to spin them mercilessly in the air. The trees spun around her as if she were the eye of the storm, turning into a blur of black trunks, leaves and branches.

Cheshire's steel claws clasped desperately to the fast moving tree branch, which was breaking under the increasing pressure forced upon it by her claws and the exertion of the spin. Unable to support the weight, the branch snapped, and Cheshire was hurled into the air, helplessly clawing at other trunks as she fell, but all broke as she grasped them.

She was thrown to the floor, the impact hit her hard.

Raven released the trees from her power, letting them all drop to the floor. Trunks and branches scattered the once clean clearing floor, and she hoped that maybe one of them hit the cat girl when they landed.

Raven sensed Cheshire closing in from behind, and quickly jerked out of the way to avoid three claws. Cheshire was cutting through the air wildly, hoping to catch Raven in the frantic attack.

Slash to the right, slash to the left-

"Ahh!" Raven shouted in pain as the claws scraped her arm.

Wanting to get the cat girl away from her, she forced Cheshire away with a stream of black energy. Cheshire held her claws crossed in front of herself protectively, and she was pushed back, her boots sliding across the clearing floor.

The energy broke, Leaving Cheshire a few feet away from Raven, her claws raised to strike again.

Raven's eyes turned black, focusing all her energy on those claws. The claws were enveloped in black, and with a crushing gesture of Raven's hand, they fell apart. Breaking off of Cheshire's hands and clattering to the floor, now useless.

Cheshire looked at her wrists where her claws were, to the ground were they rested, then to Raven. Behind the mask, Raven could tell she was pissed.

"HHHHEEEECCCCC." She hissed, and ran toward Raven again.

"Azerath, Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, focusing all her energy once again on the blades that rested on the ground.

Throwing the blades at an unsuspecting Cheshire, zoomed toward her, and hit a tree trunk. The blades had pinned her long sleeves and materials if her outfit to the trunk, holding the villianess perfectly in place.

Raven watched Cheshire as she struggled again her own blades' hold.

"Winner Raven!"

And with the same flash that brought them there, the flash took Cheshire away.

* * *

"Woooo! Yeah, go Raven, go Raven!" Cyborg jumped up and celebrated in front of Speedy.

"She got a lucky shot in!" Speedy defended, looking annoyed.

Robin smiled as he reveled in Raven's win. Maybe now that Raven was safe in the first round she would be able to sense something was wrong before they lost more...

"And that's another bad guy in the jewel! Its a win-win!" Beast Boy laughed.

"I can't wait for the next fight." Aqualad commented, "I wonder how Starfire is going to fair?"

At this thought, Robin suddenly turned serious, "We need to start working on contacting them somehow."

The four other s groaned at his resolve, but Robin continued to speak ignoring them, "We can't let Star lose. We've already lost Terra, what if-"

"Dude, how many times does Starfire have to prove she can kick butt?" Cyborg said, and continued with a knowing grin, "Besides, I know you're worried about her and all-"

"The fight's starting!" Speedy interupted as Robin opened his mouth in a retort.

Robin immediately whipped around to the screen and took a seat. His masked eyes stayed fixed on the image, hoping with every ounce of his that Starfire would emerge the winner.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing, I own no one_

**The Game Never Ends**

**Starfire vs Jinx**

In a brilliant flash of the usual lightening, two girls appeared in a very dark room, with barely anything visible around them.

Starfire accumulated a starbolt in her fist, shinning it like a lime green spotlight around the arena. It was a wide space with a tall ceiling, square pillars stretched just a few feet below the ceiling, standing randomly all over the similarly squared floor. She noticed that the floor was also not usual ground, but a sort of hard glass.

"Begin!" echoed the voice of the Master.

As if on que, the floor beneath her lit up from under the glass, rising its white light up into the darkness so that Starfire's boots and legs were the most visible, though her upper body was dimly lit.

Looking around for her opponent, Starfire was suddenly struck by three pink rays of energy, which knocked her into a nearby pillar. Jinx's black boots came clearly into view, her eyes glowing pink through the dim light.

"Ready for some bad luck, nice girl?" Jinx's tone was taunting.

Starfire stood up, her eyes glowing a fierce green, "You will find that I am not so nice."

Jinx smirked, knowing she was getting under the alien's skin, "Right," she laughed, and waved three more pink rays toward the Titan.

Starfire flew up into the air, easily avoiding the attack. With starbolts in hand, she threw them right at Jinx, bombarding the area where she stood. Jinx ran in the other direction, barely avoiding the bolts as she cartwheeled and flipped out of the way.

Flying low to the floor, Starfire ceased throwing her bolts and quickly switched to shooting out two constant beams from her eyes. The bolts caught Jinx in mid-flip, and she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, skidding a bit from the interrupted momentum.

Jinx leapt to her feet just as Starfire sped toward her, still flying low. Before Jinx could brace herself, she saw the Titans' angry expression and heard her yell before she saw the swing of her arm, then felt the burst of pain on the side of her face.

She was swept clean off her feet by the force of the punch, hitting a pillar a few feet of the floor. The pillar was cracked and dented where Jinx hit it. After a moment of sticking to the dent, she fell to the floor. She moaned in pain, and lay still under the pillar.

Starfire landed in front of her, powering down. A moment of silence hung in the arena as Starfire approached her, concerned that maybe she had given Jinx too much.

* * *

"No Star!" Robin leapt up from the couch in alarm, "It's a trick!"

"She can't hear you, man!" Cyborg reached up and held Robin back as he made to jump at the screen as if he could jump inside and join the fight, "You can't help her, sit down!"

"What did I tell you?" Aqualad gestured to the screen.

* * *

"Are you-" Starfire began but she was cut off by pink waves of energy. Yelping in pain and surprise, Starfire landed with a thud on her bottom.

Jinx got to her feet, laughing, "You really are too nice. It's weak."

Starfire flew up into the air again, ferocity shown in her powerful emerald eyes. Slapping her hands together she combined her two starbolts, then drew them apart into a larger starbolt, until she drew it out to an enormous size. She held it over her head, looking menacing.

"I am NOT WEAK!" she shouted, and hurled the bolt directly at Jinx.

Jinx's eyes grew wide in fear, but acted quickly and straddle-jumped into the air, her legs passing either side of the bolt, but barely clearing up and over it. Landing clumsily, she looked up and smirked at the Titan.

A huge explosion erupted from behind her as the bolt collided with the pillar behind her. Her smirk quickly fell from her face as the pillar fell forward, right on the floor she was standing.

She leapt to the side, barely escaping the impact, before she could collect herself from the shock, she was blasted by an array of starbolts. Starfire had resumed her attack, speeding at Jinx, flying low again to get a better aim at the villainess.

Jinx, timing it perfectly, jumped up into a backward ariel, kicking Starfire. Her left foot collided with Starfire's face, her right into her abdomen. Starfire, disoriented, was flown off course, and fell thumping into the ground and skidded across the floor.

From the ground she turned over to the side that faced Jinx, and shot green bolts from her eyes. Jinx barely dodged them as she turned on the spot and ran further away from Star. Once she was far away enough, Jinx pivoted back, facing Starfire, and waved both arms aggressively through the air with a, "**hyaha**!"

Getting herself off the floor, Starfire braced herself to dodge the energy, but none came to meet her.

Confused, Starfire snapped her head to Jinx who was smiling wickedly.

Suddenly, the pillars that surrounded Starfire exhumed pink energies from their bottom edges. Before she could even think about how to get out of the situation, the pillar to her right toppled over, and she pushed off the ground and flew quickly out of the way. In avoiding the pillar, she found herself in the way of another one that was toppling over on her. Moving away quickly she continued to fly avoiding one, and then another, and then another, the pillars all seemed to collapse just as Starfire approached them from escaping a different one.

She dodged them all, and flew out of the mass of pluming smoke.

She snapped her attention back to Jinx, her friendly smile no longer visible behind an intense vicious expression.

But before she could act on her anger, a shadow suddenly fell over the Tameranian, and she glanced behind her to see one last pillar collapsing, falling parallel to the floor.

Starfire flew right at Jinx, right under the falling pillar, speeding ahead to try get ahead of it and escape it's crushing weight.

But the pillar fell to fast.

"AHH-" Starfire's fleeting scream of fury was cut off.

It slammed to the floor, with Starfire still under it.

The scream echoed through the arena, harmonizing with the echo of the slam.

Silence fell as Jinx jumped in the air, celebrating.

She laughed evilly, "Too easy! I Win!"

* * *

"STARFIRE, NO!" Robin leapt up again, his eyes wide in fear.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood up as well, their mouths open and shocked.

"No!"

"Star!"

Speedy grimaced, shaking his head solemnly, "That's brutal."

Robin's eyes never left the screen, searching for any sign that Starfire was all right. She had to be okay, he didn't think he could even bare the thought if she was hurt...or worse trapped inside the Master's jewel. She was too good of a person to fight in cold blood, she was just too good. He would never forgive himself...

A few moments of silence passed as they watched Jinx turn and walk away from the mass of fallen pillars, a triumphant smile on her face.

Robin sat down slowly, his gloved hands over his face, "Starfire..." he whispered.

* * *

Then as Jinx turned walked away, a scraping noise echoed through the arena. She spun around, watching the pillar that had just fallen.

"No way!"

Starfire stood under the pillar, holding it over her head with amazing strength. Her eyes searing green through the dimmed light.

"Yes, with the way!" Starfire announced savagely.

She yelled in fury and swung the pillar like a bat, right at Jinx.

The young villainess gasped as the pillar swung and hit her. She was knocked off her feet by the great force, and slammed into a side wall of the arena. She dropped from the wall, which was dented by the impact, to the floor, struggling weakly to force herself up.

Starfire dropped the pillar, and flew at Jinx, who was picking herself up, stumbling to her feet.

Starfire landed right in front of her disoriented opponent, "Perhaps you find me too nice now?" she asked coldly.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and swiped her hands, sending several lines of energy at her with a grunt of frustration. Starfire avoided them, and shot up off the floor. She let herself fall a few feet into the air, and raised her fist as she did. When she landed on the floor, she slammed her fist onto the lightened ground, the momentum from the fall giving the punch force.

The floor cracked all the way to where Jinx stood. Before Jinx could move, Starfire shot a jet of green starbolt into the crack, which followed up the crack and shot out and up from under her. Jinx was launched off the floor from the blast, landing a few feet away, hitting the floor with a harsh thud.

Starfire walked over to her and stood above her, a starbolt aimed at her if she made another move.

Jinx's pink cat-like eyes opened drowsily, then rolled back into her head as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Starfire powered down concern now on her face.

"Winner, Starfire!" the Master's voice boomed.

In another blinding flash, Jinx disappeared, leaving Starfire to watch the place she left, confusion and wonder filling her thoughts.

* * *

"Yeah! All right way to go Star!" said Cyborg as he jumped up and shouted at the screen.

"Man, Star's a tough girl!" Beast Boy laughed happily, "did you see when she swung the pillar and she was like 'ERRR' and Jinx was like, 'AAHH' and then they were like-"

Robin tuned Beast Boy's reenactment of the fight, smiling to himself.

"Hey Cyborg, Starfire's not seeing anyone is she?" Speedy asked the Titan with a raised eye-brow, a sultry tone to his voice.

Robin snapped his head up and turned to Speedy with a snarl on his face.

"Maybe you could, ah, introduce me to her, if you know what I mean."

Cyborg hesitantly opened his mouth to respond, but Robin beat him to it.

"She wouldn't be interested." His tone was cold.

Speedy turned to Robin, "Are you sure-"

"Not. Interested."


	7. Chapter 7

_I own no one_

_I own nothing_

**The Game Never Ends**

**End Round One**

As a sudden flash of blinding light, girls appeared in the room from which they started. All four glancing around to see who had survived the fights, eyes eager to seek out new opponents.

"All right Wonder!" Batgirl cheered, "I knew you'd turn out."

Wondergirl shrugged, "Wasn't too hard of a fight." She said, her tone burning with self-assurance, "Not after the fights I've been through."

Raven blinked at the two girls as they continued to talk about how indefinitely more experienced they were than the rest of the girls that were lost to round one. Thinking about how insufferable arrogance was, the goth girl turned to Starfire, an unexpressed feeling of delight bracing her senses to see a fellow Titan.

Though, she did think Starfire looked a bit...solemn? The alien girl was seemingly examining the floor, her green eyes remained low and unstaring, as if caught up in a trace-like thought.

"Starfire."

Responding to her name almost inherently, she turned and met the violet eyes of Raven.

"Are you all right"

"Yes, I am fine. But Terra did not make it! Raven, I fear that-"

"So!" Batgirl, once again, interrupted Starfire, "I see you made it through. Nice going on letting the Villains have it."

"I congratulate you as well, but I think perhaps I let Jinx have too much."

Wondergirl smirked, "No, I bet she deserved it. But we really did beat them down didn't we?" She said, taking a look around the room herself, "I mean, not a bad guy left."

"It just goes to show who really are superior." Batgirl said nonchalantly.

"I suppose so," Starfire started, "but I am concerned of what might have happened to the defeated-"

A crackling sound echoed through the room as the Master announced his presence. All four looked up at the high pedestal on which he suddenly appeared.

"Well, played young heroines! You have survived round one!"

"Survived?" Raven stepped forward, her voice cynical and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am wishing to learn of what happened to the defeated-I think perhaps I may have seriously injured my opponent and-"

"Do not fret my dear. Your opponents in battle have been treated with medical response and have been returned home safely."

"How?" Batgirl stepped forward, her masked face now expressing skepticism of that equal to Raven's.

The Master paused to turned his head to her, "As you have seen, I posses powers which allow me to transport myself and others I choose to certain designations I choose." he scanned his gaze over the girls, taking care to meet every single one of their eyes with his, "If you would want to elect to return home with them, you need only say the words-and I will return you home safely as well."

The girls looked around at each other, either to see who was calling it quits or who was staying. Batgirl exchanged a glance with Wondergirl, a silent recognition that neither of the two were leaving. Raven, who was still looking up at the Master was completely still, thinking of reasons _not_ to stay here. She had to admit to herself-beating Cheshire was kinda fun. The last was Starfire, who was looking uncertainly around. The three other turned to look at her, and in a split second she made her decision. Shaking her head 'no' in a noiseless omission to stay.

"I guess we're all staying then." Wondergirl announced, speaking for the group.

"Very good! I am pleased. And now, you must rest. For tomorrow, we begin round two!"

His thundering voice was the last anyone heard before they were teleported away in another flash of white light that overcame the girls.

* * *

There was a silence that seemed to overwhelm the boys as they blankly stared at the tv as if waiting for the next episode of their favorite show. After time passed, the boys seemed to realize that round one was really over.

Robin was, naturally, the first to jump to action, "Alight. Now we can get to work on contacting the girls-"

"Enjoying yourselves, young champions?" The voice echoed through the speakers.

Robin's face quickly compressed into an expression of undiluted aggravation as the voice was heard. He spun around faster than anyone else could react, meeting the face of the Master of Games. His fists curled up in anger as soon as he saw the strange interdimentional being.

"Well, maybe a lit-ouch!" Beast Boy was hushed by an elbow to the side from a hard, metallic arm.

"Not at all." Robin quickly recovered over the green teen's interrupted statement.

"Well, then, heroes. Perhaps you will find the game more enjoyable when the second round begins, and all your friend's powers belong to me."

"That's _not_ going to happen. Listen up, _Master," _Robin's sneer of the name was far more vehement than the other boys had expected, "we've had enough of your stupid games. Give us back our girls and we won't come after you and destroy you once and for all!"

His voice rose as he finished the sentence, making himself sound almost terrifying.

The rest of the boys took their cue, standing up and gathering around Robin. Cyborg took to his right, with Beast Boy next to him. Speedy flanked on his left, Aqualad stood next to him, all facing the screen with narrowed eyes and hard expressions. Together, the boys formed a line of defense directly opposite to the giant tv. It was as if they were about to attack the screen itself.

"Now I'm giving you one last chance before things get ugly." Robin's voice dropped a volume lower, but no less intense as he continued on with his teeth grit in anger, "Let them go, and we won't be forced to hurt you."

A moment of acute silence suppressed them all as they waited for the villain's answer. The heros took the moment to ready themselves for an attack that would certainly prove unsuccessful, since their opponent was only a screen.

Cyborg stole a fleeting glance towards Robin, wondering if the leader remembered that the Master was protected behind a glass screen and, not to mention the other dimension that separated them from an actual fight. Maybe he was just out of his short little spiked head.

The Master's laughing broke the waiting hush, his booming laugh shook the speakers to the point of which Cyborg feared the vibrations could mean a broken speaker.

"And how do you intend to do that, champion of champions? You forget the only way in our out of this dimension is with my own power!" Those yellow eyes of that monkey-like face narrowed sinisterly as he leaned in closer to the screen.

"And you heed _my_ warning heros. Once I have gain their powers, I will return to your world to finish off the rest of you! I will never cease until I contain all the powers of the young champions! The game will never end, and I will be Master of all dimensions!"

"Then we'll take you down."

The Master smiled evilly, "We shall see heros. But first, do you feeling a bit of bad luck?"

The Master's eyes unexpectedly glowed a light purple, enveloping the entirety of his yellow eyes. The same purple glow suddenly surrounded the screen, bouncing off the edges of the tv.

"MOVE!" Robin yelled out the command.

Before the word even ended, an explosion erupted outward into the room with great heat and force. Glass crashed and fell forward from the screen showering sharp debris down onto the heroes.

Speedy, Cyborg, Aqualad and Beast Boy all leapt for cover behind the couch just in time to avoid the impact of the explosion and the falling shards of glass. Robin was caught by the force of the explosion, and was thrown forward, his front slamming into the couch as his back faced the heat.

As abruptly as the attack had begun, it ended, leaving the boys to peak their head out from behind the safety of the couch and cough as they took into their lungs the remaining plumes of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the sight was one to make Cyborg shed tears.

The screen was completely destroyed. A great hole was punched through the middle, giving a jagged, but clear view of Jump City. Some glass still hung precariously off the ramparts.

"Robin!" Cyborg rushed to his leader's side and helped him to his feet, "Are you all right man?"

"Yeah." Robin said with a raspy voice.

"Great, Rob!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he recovered out from his safe spot, "You got him angry and blew up our TV! How are we supposed to know who wins now?"

Speedy shot Beast Boy a cynical glance, "Really? That's what you're worried about right now?"

"How did he do that?" Aqualad spoke up as Robin walked over to the now destroyed screen to investigate.

"It looked like he was using Jinx's power. The pun he used has to be proof of it too." Robin said, fixing his eyes on the great hole in the living room as if waiting for the Master himself to come through it.

"Yeah, who knew villains liked to play the cheesy card right before an attack?" Beast Boy said with a grim grin.

"But how did he channel Jinx's power through his dimension into ours?" Cyborg asked in earnest.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out."

"What?" Speedy asked with a sceptic snide, "How can we possibly do that?"

"Well," Robin began in his investigative tone, his eyes narrowing, and his fist closing into a tight ball, "we know that if he can attack us in this dimension from his, then there has to be a way that we can attack him from ours."


End file.
